Acceptance
by raventekanya
Summary: Fenrir saves Lucius from death. But what are his real reasons for saving him? Will Lucius be able to save Fenrir before its to late?


CHAPTER 1 OF ACCEPTANCE (Lucius)  
"Lucius you have betrayed our ideals. What have you to say?" Lord Voldemort said in false inquiry. Lucius surprised, looked up quickly.  
"What do you mean, my lord?" he inquired slowly and with precision. His fellow Death Eaters looked thrilled to have entertainment knowing that there would be punishment for defying their Lord. Except One. An ally and he was looking warily between Voldemort and Malfoy. He didn't like where this was going.  
"You, Lucius Malfoy, have betrayed our code. The code of purity. Your mind is no longer pure as your body is no longer pure but filthier than the mud bloods we seek to purge from our world. Attraction to the same sex is filthier than the dirtiest blood. So you shall be punished by your old faction of loyal members."  
"Please, my Lord I am trying to fix this… problem I have. Help me. I do no want to be like … this."  
"There might be redemption from you, Lucius. Do you truly wish to purge yourself from this disease?" Voldemort didn't give him the chance to answer before he used legilmens on his mind to see the truth. The Dark Lord smiled.  
"How do we fix your disease, Lucius?" he said to the quivering form on the floor. Struggling he stood up to face his Lord again.  
"Voldemort, I have a solution to this problem…," Greyback asserted.  
"You Greyback, my ally, speak of your solution to my problem." Voldemort said interested.  
"I would like to take Malfoy to my pack and keep him in the pack and he shall be purged of his problem. We have a way of fixing problems like his. However, there is a risk that he may not make it through the… treatment."  
"Take him. Cure him of his problem and take care of him if he can't be cured."  
Greyback motioned towards Lucius and he fell over again into an undignified heap. Voldemort raised an eyebrow in question. Greyback didn't answer the unspoken question of how he did what he just did. He picked up the unconscious man on the floor and left. Apparating to his land he was immediately surrounded by the pack guards.  
"One of you take him and make him comfortable. Tell Mykael and Lysander to guard him. When he wakes up bring him to me, even if I'm still asleep." He handed him into their hands after taking his wand. He trudged to the river running along side the cave. Stripping and putting the delicate magical object on the bundle of clothes he jumped in and scrubbed down. He looked up to the sky as his scar throbbed. He held his hand over the deep scar running from shoulder to hip. He ran back to his rooms and fell on to his bed naked falling asleep within the hour.

Lucius woke up groggy but comfortable and warm. He stretched like a well rested cat before he looked around and noticed he was in a furnished room with rock type walls. He froze. This wasn't his bed this was a king size bed furnished in black silk sheets. He looked toward the human size hole in the wall that must have been the door. Just then a short silver headed female briskly rushed into the room. She looked at him and shook her head as two men rushed in behind her.  
"Sasha what are you doing in here? Your brother won't be happy that you've disturbed his guest," the short onyx haired green eyed man said as if talking to a child. The tall blond beside him grinned at the other man until he noticed Lucius.  
"I was checking him out because I happened to remember the first one he brought back. I also remember the scar to this day and how it still pains him, so I plan to nip this in the bud and take care of this here and now," she said as if telling him a great warning. The blond one snarled.  
"Calm down, love. What Mykael wants to say is this man may not be here for that purpose. He may just be here in need of protection." Lysander said while grabbing hold of Mykael's hand. "We won't let you harm him if you wish to speak about it you need to take it up with your brother." Sasha huffed and stormed out of the room no doubt thinking of a way to get around her brother. Turning around Lysander held his other hand out to Lucius who had worked his way to the edge of the bed getting ready to bolt if need be.  
"You need to come with us. So, ummm… lets go." Lucius wasn't budging. Mykael walked over to the terrified man and grabbed his arm and yanked him up. Lucius fixed his face over the terrified one to be totally impassive and non-emotional. At this Mykael softened seeming to realize something when Lucius managed not to hide one of the uncharacteristic flinches when he was touched. Mykael gently lead him to the doorway and to the hallway. They walked back further into the caves with Lucius beginning to tremble violently in anticipation as to what was to come. They reached the last door and opened it.

CHAPTER 2 OF ACCEPTANCE (Lucius)  
Lysander opened the door and let the two go before him. They walked through the sitting room to the bedroom. Fenrir was on the bed face down completely nude. Mykael let go of Lucius and went over to the edge of the bed. He leaned over and put three fingers firmly into the shoulder of the sleeping werewolf. Lysander growled and Mykael looked up at him with an expression of love. Mykael straightened up and turned around to face Lucius. He nodded and gently pushed the quivering form towards the bed as he and Lysander left. He quickly backed up to the edge of the wall as soon as the door shut. The form on the bed stretched and moved.  
"Lucius. What am I going to do with you?" The tired wolf said in a tired yet husky voice. Lucius flinched when he realized the form was awake and could easily "take care of him." Fenrir rolled on to his side and finally noticed the shaking form in the corner of the room. He got up and pulled a pair of sweats on and then walked over to the man.  
"I won't hurt you Lucius. You may not believe me but I took you from there to save you from death," He gently said while slowly pulling the man into a hug. Laying his nose into the top of the blonds head he noticed that the blonde smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. The smell fit him perfectly. Despite all the clothes Lucius wore Fenrir noticed he had a small frame and wiry muscles. Know one would have guessed that Lucius Malfoy was petite. Lucius felt safe being held by this man and he didn't like it because he didn't know why he felt this way. Fenrir felt happy that he was holding this man and he just wanted to make the quivering form calm and happy. Fenrir flipped out when he realized what he was doing and why it was happening. No this couldn't be happening. Not again. I won't let this happen again. I will not be weakened again. Fenrir thought in a rush as he pushed Lucius forcefully away as he rushed to the other side of the room with his hand on his scar. Lucius had hit the wall harder than intended and was now unconscious against it. Fenrir grimaced when he realized what he had done to the man. He was supposed to protect him from harm not be the cause of more. he was failing already. He picked the man up and put him one the bed. Standing up he looked at his arm. Blood. There was blood on his arm. He moved Lucius head to the side and looked at the part where his head had hit the wall. Fenrir went to the bathroom and got a wet rag and laid it on the forming bump. He went to the outer door and yelled for Mykael. He came a few minutes later. Mykael cocked his head to the side.  
"Lucius is in my rooms. I … I freaked out and pushed him a little to hard and he hit his head. Can you take care of him while I get some air?" Mykael nodded and motioned that he needed to write on something. Fenrir used to this sense they had found him almost dead in the forest without a voice. They had been friends ever since then. Fenrir nodded and gave him a notepad and pencil. While Mykael wrote what he wanted to say down Fenrir shifted from foot to foot and kept looking at his bedroom door. He took the note when he was doe and read it. Sasha visited him this morning planning "to nip the problem in the bud." The pack is antsy about him being here without knowing why. Don't kill me for saying this but I think he's my brother.  
"Tell me HOW you think he's your brother," Fenrir growled. At this Mykael flinched and started writing again. The reason I was kicked out of the family was because of my preferences. But I had a baby brother named Lucius. Father took my voice and memories but when I saw him I got flashes of him and I together playing. I also think he can lift the curse off of me so I can speak again.  
"Well let's go wake him and we shall see if he can lift this curse." Together they walked into the room only to find the man in question no where in sight. Mykael sniffed the air and pointed underneath the bed but when Fenrir made to go toward the bed he was stopped by a hand on his chest. Instead Mykael walked to the edge of the bed and bent down so he could see the trembling for underneath the bed. He crawled underneath the bed and Lucius backed farther away. But Lucius ran out of room and couldn't move anywhere else. Mykael put his hands on Lucius's face. It was wet. His baby brother was crying. He swiftly but tenderly pulled the form to him. He held him as he started to rock back and forth. At this Lucius stiffened as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Mykael couldn't think of any other way but to kiss Lucius fore head and hold his cheek to his to get Lucius to understand he was safe. At this Lucius finally let out a harsh and pitiful sob. Fenrir's heart hurt hearing the sound of anguish and knowing he was the one who had caused it. This was no longer the aristocratic and proud man he was before but was an emotional man looking for acceptance and happiness.

CHAPTER 3 OF ACCEPTANCE (Sasha)  
He slowly backed out of the room and turned around bumping into Sasha.  
"Why have you brought him here? I will not let you mate with him."  
Fenrir growled, "He is my mate but you don't have to worry because I will never mate again. And if you dare touch him as leader and alpha of this pack I will kill you for the harm of a protected guest." At this he left. Sasha walked down the hall going to the elders. The only ones who could over rule her brother. As she approached the room where they lived she heard them call to her to come in. She opened the door and sat down on the loveseat.  
"What is it my child that you need us for?" Her grandmother always knew when she was in turmoil.  
"Fenrir brought home a wizard and his wolf reacts to him as that of a mate." she said bitterly.  
"That is a good thing young one."  
"How is it a good thing? If he is refused again it will weaken all of us and we all could die or be used as slaves for the wizards."  
"Fenrir needs to find a mate because after he was rejected the first time he was weakened and the scar he received will never heal until he finds a new mate. However, in a few weeks time he will finally die from the pain alone that scar still causes him till this day. Only the love of a mate can save him from his past." At this Sasha was shocked. Kill him? How could he be dying and none of us have noticed it? How could Mykael his best friend not notice? If he needs a mate that badly then he should mate with Mykael and Lysander. They love him as it is. She got up and went to find the mates in question. She found Lysander fixing a broken arm of a pup in the medical room. He looked up and nodded towards her.  
"You go on now and don't climb the trees until your bigger. Okay little one?" Lysander said in obvious affection towards the pup.  
"Yes Lysander. Will you come play with me later and bring Mykael?" the pup asked with hope in his eyes.  
"I'll try if I'm not busy. Now go on so I can talk with Sasha." The pup scurried away in excitement. Lysander turned to Sasha.  
"What can I do for you Sasha?"  
"I want you to mate with my brother." Lysander appeared shocked and the let out a small chuckle.  
"You got right to the point there didn't you? And to answer the proposition. Why should Mykael and I mate with our best friend when we are clearly happy with each other and not interested in adding a third to our bond?"  
"He is dying and I refuse to let him mate with the weak wizard who could just as easily kill him faster." At this Lysander stood shocked.  
"His scar is finally killing him isn't it? I think Lucius will be good for him and I happened to think that Lucius will accept him once he realizes what kind of man he is."  
"Would you really take that chance?" Sasha asked heatedly getting more pissed off by the second.  
"Yes, I would. If it doesn't work out then you have my word that Mykael and I will mate with him." Sasha nodded satisfied. Now to get rid of that blasted and weak wizard.

CHAPTER 4 OF ACCEPTANCE (Mykael)  
Mykael slowly pulled the sobbing form out from underneath the bed. Picking Lucius up he put him on the bed and crawled in behind him he sat up against the head board letting Lucius curl into him. Mykael rubbed soothing circles into the man's back. Lucius slowly quieted.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." He hiccupped out. Mykael moved as if to get out of bed and Lucius quickly grabbed a hold of him afraid of being left alone. Mykael quickly reassured him that he wasn't leaving him only getting the note pad on the night stand. Mykael reached over and grabbed it and began writing. My name is Mykael. I mean you no harm.  
Lucius surprised blurted out, "You can't speak?" Mykael chuckled and shook his head no.  
"Why can't you?" realizing what he was doing his face turned red. "I'm sorry if I'm being to nosy" Don't worry about it. I would however like you to lift the curse from me. Lucius nodded.  
"I don't have my wand." Mykael grinned knowing exactly where Fenrir had stashed everything ever since they were little kids. He reached over and opened the night stand reaching toward the bottom he grabbed the small sting and pulled opening the small compartment. He pulled Lucius's wand out and handed it to him.  
"Do you know what curse it was?" Yes I was a wizard once. The curse was Measartha. And the counter curse is Labhair. To perform the counter spell you need to put a drop of your blood on my throat and hold your wand to it and speak the counter curse in a whisper. Lucius nodded but looked unsure how to get his blood. Mykael took his finger and gently but quickly nipped it to draw blood. Lucius winced but smeared a drop onto his throat. Mykael took his hand back and licked the wound until it stopped bleeding. Lucius pointed his wand to the smeared blood on his throat and whispered the counter curse.  
"Did it work?" Mykael nodded.  
"How can you tell?"  
"M…My cords untangled." He said huskily. Lucius froze he sounded exactly like…  
"Who are you?" Lucius asked jumping out of Mykael's arms.  
"Arius Bialas Malfoy I was… no am your older brother." Mykael said scratchily.  
"My older brother died. You lie. How dare you impersonate him. I loved my older brother."  
"I did not die I was kicked out and left to die because I was gay and in love with a werewolf. I was kicked out because I was pregnant with another man's child." Mykael said standing up.  
"Prove it. On my fifth birthday you gave me something and that was the day my brother left me."  
"I gave you a golden necklace that had a werewolf with a white tiger at its legs. Because you told me you didn't want to be a snake because they were mean you wanted to be a white tiger that could protect everyone." Mykael said with a tear running down his cheek. At that Lucius slowly walked towards him and pulled down his shirt to show him the necklace he had on. Mykael smiled and pulled his baby brother into a hug. This was the sight Lysander walked in on.  
"WHAT are you doing to my mate!" Before the two could separate Lysander threw Lucius to the ground and was seconds away from killing him with the claws sticking dangerously out of his hand. Mykael seeing this rushed into action and pulled the smaller man off his brother.  
"LYSANDER" at the sound of his name Lysander quickly turned around to see the source of the voice.  
" I love you my Lysander, my mate." Lysander rushed to hold his distressed mate.  
"You spoke. O' my God you spoke. How?" he asked running his hands on Mykael's face and throat.  
"My baby brother whom you just attacked cured me."  
"Baby brother? As in Lucius Malfoy?"  
"Yes and I was welcoming him back into my life when you attacked him." Lucius watched the exchange moving to sit against the wall in a defensive position afraid to be attacked again. Lysander turned around to find that Lucius had moved. He walked over to the man and got down on his knees. Lucius looked at him warily.  
"Thank you and welcome to our family." Lysander pulled the man into a hug.  
"I'm happy I could cure someone." Lucius said hollowly. "may I go back into the room from earlier?"  
"I would like you to stay with us in our rooms if that is okay with you?" Mykael said as Lysander nodded in agreement. Lucius nodded. As the two on the floor got up and walked to their rooms. Lysander turned around and asked Lucius if he'd eaten yet. Lucius shook his head no and said that he wasn't very hungry. Mykael let this time slide but he would make sure that Lucius ate tonight. He would force feed him if he had to. Lysander and Mykael showed him his new room and told him about the bathroom and closet that went along with it. Lysander turned around to leave and kissed his mate. Lysander said over his shoulder, "If you need me I'll be down the hall in the medical room. All you have to do is yell for me." After he left Mykael turned and addressed Lucius.  
"I'm happy you're here but I have to go patrol the lands. I won't be home until seven and then we'll all meet up and eat in the dining hall." Lucius nodded. Mykael turned to leave but turned around again and embraced Lucius in a light hug.  
"I love you little brother and I am forever grateful for what you have done and I will never leave you alone again. don't hesitate to call for Lysander and I promise he is one of the nicest guys around even though he is a little overprotective." Mykael left. Lucius curled onto the bed and thought about the problem. Maybe Fenrir didn't know that his brother and his mate were gay. He couldn't be cured. He got up and went to the bathroom. He looked around in the cabinets and behind the mirror. Nothing. Nothing to release his pain. His wand. Lucius pulled it out from his pants. Pointing it to his arms and legs he whispered Sectumsumptra. He made his way staggeringly to the tub. He turned the hot faucet on and plugged the hole. He stuck his hand underneath the burning water and let out a muffled shriek of pain. He turned the water off when it was full and got in. He let out a sobbing moan of pain when the scalding water hit his open flesh. After the water cooled he got out and conjured a pair of long sleeved sweats on to hide the wounds. He stumbled over to the bed. Lucius put his wand underneath the mattress and crawled in the bed to sleep.

CHAPTER 5 OF ACCEPTANCE (Fenrir)  
Fenrir had to get away. How dare Sasha think about harming Lucius. What am I supposed to do about Lucius? I can't give him to Voldemort he'll just be killed. But I can't let him go. He would be found and killed and then Voldemort would find out that I am a spy. My lands my pack my family would all be in danger. I'll just patrol the lands until it's time to go to sleep. There was a loud crack. Apparation. Someone is here. Did Voldemort send someone after him and Lucius? He would NOT let anyone hurt his man. He had to hide Lucius. He started running back to the caves when he ran into Mykael.  
"Hide him. Hide Lucius. Someone is here. Tell everyone that he was ever here." Mykael nodded.  
"Lucius is in our spare room in the caves." Fenrir was dumbstruck. His best friend had spoken.  
"You spoke," he said as if it was untrue.  
"Yeah, little brother gave me my voice back and a bigger family."  
"HEY! You two over there. Where is my father? I swear to god that I will make your life hell if you hurt him." The new blonde shouted. The two looked at him in shock.  
"Lucius is your father?" Mykael asked uncertainly. Fenrir looked at Draco and motioned him to come with him.  
"He's safe and this is my second in command and your uncle."

CHAPTER 6 OF ACCEPTANCE (Draco)

Soon Coming


End file.
